


情人节特典

by metal_kasa



Series: 关于卡老师是如何变成七班专用性玩具的记录 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_kasa/pseuds/metal_kasa
Summary: 《复诊》配图，试一下AO3发表图片
Series: 关于卡老师是如何变成七班专用性玩具的记录 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613557
Kudos: 30





	情人节特典

**Author's Note:**

> 对话用日文是因为比较有本子味（）


End file.
